California Dreaming
by twimom220
Summary: Tattoo artist Bella Swan leaves her life and cheating boyfriend behind when offered a once in a life time job in L.A. Bella gets more than she's ever dreamed of when she meets Edward Masen. Follow Edward and Bella as they discover dreams they never knew.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Myer does. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

"Fuck, Jacob, a little help please I have to open the shop today. Can you get Nessa to Charlie's since you can't seem to keep your own daughter on your day off? Hell, its Sunday I'm only down at Ink & Steel for four hours, what the hell is so goddamn important?"

"Damn it Bella, I told you I have shit to do. You're her mother you take care of her, that's what mothers do. Why not just take her with you? I'm going to be out all night so get off it, I'm out. Bye!"

"God you're impossible."

Grrr… I hate Jacob sometimes, sorry; make that most times as of late, something is going on and I can't quite figure it out. I know he's hiding shit, but haven't figured out what yet. Oh well, doesn't matter; right now I'm running late, Laurent is going to kill me. We have an expo to prepare for next weekend, and I still have to drop Nessa off. Normally, I wouldn't mind taking her into the shop with me, but not today I have too many clients and a tattoo shop really isn't any place for a 6-year-old child to be hanging out all day, so we resort to plan B, call Papa Swan on the way and have him meet me at the shop.

Charlie is my dad, he's chief of police here in the birth place of grunge and I having been a product of the 80s raised in the 90s definitely gave him a run for his money, but it also has it's perks, being the chief's kid and all. One; I usually get out of speeding tickets and two; they hardly ever pull me over in the first place. They all know my car; it's not hard to miss. I mean not everyone drives a 2012 Boss 302 Mustang with a black gun metal paint job and a custom phoenix airbrushed across the hood, which is an exact replica to the phoenix on my back. For instance this morning I was pushing a buck twenty down the highway to downtown and not one officer pulled me over, I know I shouldn't being a target and all with my car, but what the hell you only live once right. Even if they were to chase me they wouldn't catch me, not with my supped up 5.0 engine and Pirelli racing tires, plus I don't usually speed I save it for the local drag strip under the proper supervision of professionals and medical personnel.

Like I said Laurent was going to kill me, but luckily, Papa Swan beat me there to get Nessa. Laurent ended up having to open for me, which didn't make him all too happy and I already had a client at my station. I said my thanks and goodbye's to Nessa and Charlie. Charlie had decided to keep Nessa overnight and take her to school in the morning to give me some chill time. With Jacob being gone tonight it'll give me a chance to hit the strip and open my baby up, it's a good release fast cars and big engines. I took care of all my appointments and managed to get done early so Laurent let me go home. I got home only to find Jacob home after saying he couldn't keep Nessa because he was going to be out all day, so me being me, I confronted Jacob.

"Hey babe, I thought you were out all day."

"Yeah, well things changed; and I thought you worked until four, it's only three."

"Yeah well things changed, I finished early and I have a lot to do here to get ready. Laurent and I are leaving on Wednesday to drive to Los Angeles and Charlie's keeping Nessa tonight so I can go down and hit the strip."

Jacob doesn't like me going to the strip; he always thinks I'm cheating on him if I'm not at home. His theory is that woman have no place around cars, but I do all my own work, and that I only do it to gain the attention of other men, that's how he claims I roped him in back in high school, but that's another story. Hell, Jacob even hates the fact that I work, but someone has to do it, because if I left provisions up to him we'd be homeless in a week.

"Bella, you know how I feel about you going out, your place is here tending to me and Nessa"

"What the FUCK, you have got to be kidding me, what the hell has gotten into you. I swear ever since Nessa started school and I've gone back to the shop working fulltime; your brain has been seriously fucked up. You only work three days at the garage doing fucking oil changes, even I get more face time under the hood of a car than you do, on top of that you're never home. You know I'm beginning to wonder if it weren't for the fact that Nessa looks so much like you I swear you'd forget what your daughter even looked like, because God knows you've got nothing to do with her anymore, Jesus Christ Jacob, what has gotten into you, that little girl needs her daddy, she misses you, she is daddy's little girl and she thinks that her daddy has forgotten all about her."

"Yeah well if her mommy would be the wife and mother she's supposed to be I'd be home more often, geez Bella, give me a reason to come home."

"Wow Jacob, you're for real aren't you. I work six days a week to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table, while still here to get Nessa off to school in the morning and put her to bed at night. I even have dinner waiting for you when you decide to come home. I do everything. I'm that little girl's mother and father, if it weren't for what I do you'd have nothing. I do everything you need a wife to do and I'm not even your wife, for which I'm all too ecstatic about."

"Whatever Bella, you don't do shit. I'm out of here"

With that, Jake left. Had I known he wasn't going to come back before I left for L.A., I would have broken his jaw. I called Charlie to let him know what was going on with Jake and he offered, no more like demanded, that I let Nessa stay with him until I get back next week. I agreed because who can argue with a screaming kid who insists on staying with Papa.

Laurent and I loaded up and drove my mustang down to L.A. for the expo. When we got there, things were calmer than I thought they'd be for an L.A. expo, so I took off to look around and see who all was here this year. I talked shop with a few other artists I was acquainted with and got a new piercing, I decided on my septum because I don't have much room left in my face after my snake bites, labret, nose, Monroe, and three in my eyebrow, plus Jakey poo hates facial piercing so what the hell? I had a few shop owners come up to the booth offering me spots for a month or two, but of course being loyal to Laurent I turned them down. Laurent gave me my break, he found me broken and dejected after my mom Renee died, I had just been rejected from the art schools I had applied to due to no finances, plus I had just found out I was pregnant with Nessa. He took me in and taught me the trade and gave me a shot, that was seven years ago and I've never thought of leaving. Laurent has done a lot for me; I couldn't betray him like that. I had a lot of clients that weekend and did a lot of ink, but I hadn't realized how big my name really was both as a tattoo artist and an airbrush artist, it was an eye opening experience to say the least, it was then that I realized I wouldn't be stuck in Seattle for the rest of my life.

As all things often go when you're at your best something will always bring you down and that it did. Two days before the expo was over Laurent received a phone call from Charlie saying that the shop was broken into and vandalized and that our presence was needed immediately, so Laurent booked a flight and I took him to LAX while I drove back, he owned the shop he needed to take care of it, I really shouldn't need to be there. I called Laurent when I got back to Seattle and told him that I was going to go home to get a shower and change and then I'd be over to the shop, he agreed and I hung up just as I was pulling onto my street and noticed that Jacob was home, I hadn't seen him in over a week so I thought it was odd that he was here, but as I grew nearer to the house, I noticed another car that looked oddly familiar, but very out of place, it was the car of his best friend Sam's girlfriend and they usually take Sam's car, but Sam has been banned from the house after the last incident involving alcohol and Charlie being called. I pulled into the driveway and walked up the walkway pulling my keys out on the way, but when I went to unlock the door I noticed it was already unlocked, huh, that's strange, Jacob is too paranoid to leave the house unlocked no matter if someone is home or not. I didn't hear anything going on in the house so I called out for Jacob, still no answer, so I headed up the room to see if he was sleeping or in the shower or something, but I couldn't find Leah either, so maybe they just met up here and went out with Sam in his car, it's happened before. As I came up the stairs to my bedroom door I heard rustling in the room so I figured Jacob was sleeping. I slipped in quietly so not to wake him, but he wasn't sleeping at all and I received the biggest surprise of my life, Jacob was fucking Leah in MY bed, not the guest bed or his bed, but MY bed, the bed that I purchased for US. Apparently they were deep in the troughs of passion because they didn't even notice that I had entered the room until I pulled Leah out from under Jake and started to beat the shit out of her. I didn't do it for sleeping with my boyfriend, but for being my supposed best friend and sleeping with my boyfriend. Jacob was too stunned to do anything. He just sat back on his heels gaping at me while I beat her into unconsciousness and as if someone turned on the light switch in his brain he started to say something, which I noticed out of the corner of my eye, but before he could say anything I punched him so hard I think I broke his jaw. I then kicked them both out of the room and threw their clothes out of the bedroom window so they'd have to go out naked to retrieve them. To say I was surprised he was cheating on me would be a lie, the real surprise is that my best friend Leah was telling me about how amazing her new boyfriend is in bed knowing that said boyfriend was my boyfriend and father of my child, now that hurt.

An hour later I was on my way back to the shop, but was surprised to find Charlie sitting there waiting and the shop still closed, but upon walking in I understood why, across the back wall _Bella Swan is a slut_ was spray painted in big red letters. To me that was odd because I don't have enemies at least not until today but this happened two days ago. I told Charlie what I found when I got home and what I did so that my dad could work his magic and do clean up like he usually does when I overreact in these types of situations, but what I wasn't prepared for was Charlie saying that Jacob did it. Jacob trashed the shop because he thought I was running off with my boss. Well now, we know why he always thought I was cheating. Charlie and Laurent did the best they could to calm me down and to stop me from hunting him down and killing him, they both convinced me to move in with Charlie and sell the house that I had bought. Charlie went to the house to get mine and Nessa's stuff while Laurent and I headed to the court house to file and emergency custody hearing to get full custody of Nessa after Jacob's violent outburst and infidelity, which luckily was granted for first thing tomorrow morning. When we got back to Charlie's he told me that he picked Jacob up and he has court tomorrow morning after the custody hearing that he will be attending.

The custody hearing went just as I thought it would I was awarded full custody with no visitation as he would be incarcerated for the breaking and entering and criminal mischief charges. I decided that since I was there I might as well go to the criminal hearing to see what his sentencing would be. Jacob received 18 months in county lock up, one year of probation following his stint in lock up, 180 hours of community service, and anger management. Because Leah was an accomplice to the crime, a no contact order was issued for her. Nessa's not too happy, she misses Jacob, but it had to be done, he'd only destroy her later.

Things had settled and Nessa and I were staying with Charlie. I'd already gotten a bid on the house and Laurent was able to get the shop fixed in only a weekend, so we were back in business. Nessa was adjusting better than I thought she would and she stopped crying as much, things were looking up. A week after everything happened I got a phone call from Emmett Cullen the owner of Cullen Ink, Los Angeles' hottest, busiest, most in demand tattoo shop offering me a permanent station at his shop, I would have a private room, 75% commission, and housing until I find a place which shouldn't be too hard. It was a good offer, a damn good offer, an offer worth considering, I felt bad for even considering it because I felt like I was betraying Laurent, but I told Emmett I'd think about it and talk to my shop owner and see what we can come up with because we'd need to find a replacement for me. Emmett agreed and I told him I'd know before the end of the week. I spoke to Laurent the next day when I went in and told him about the offer. Laurent surprised me when he said he was okay with it, but he said it was time to fly free,

"Bella, baby you given me seven great years here and I've got James coming to town, I can always talk to him and see if he'd want to take over your station. Honey, with everything you've just been through, change is good. This is an opportunity at a fresh start, a reset button of sorts."

"Thanks, that means so much to me coming from you"

"Yeah no problem, plus I'm ok with losing you to Cullen, he's a good man, and he'll treat you right, and take good care of you."

"God, you act like I'm going to be moving in with my boyfriend or getting married."

"Well, my baby's leaving home to go out on her own in the big bad world with another man; it breaks daddy's heart,"

Laurent, at this point was faking a sob, but I think he really was getting teary-eyed.

"Awe… Laurent you know I'll be home for the holidays."

With that, we exchanged a few more laughs before I left to go home, call Emmett, and start packing. It's time to say good-bye to Seattle and hello to Los Angeles. This is a good thing a good ending to such a tumultuous chapter of my life and now I'm starting over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Myer does. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2: New Home**

L.A. who would have known, I mean everyone has their own California dream, but mine is coming true. My first phone call after getting off the phone with Emmett was to a storage facility in Los Angeles because I knew all of our stuff wouldn't fit into an apartment and I would just have to get things out, as I needed them. My next call was for a moving service so they could load up everything and drive it down to L.A. for me.

It took about a week to get everything packed so it could be loaded into the moving truck. Nessa wasn't too excited at first about the long drive and leaving Papa Swan, but when I had the DVD player installed, she stopped protesting so much. We had everything loaded, the real estate agent had my contact information for the house, and we said our goodbyes promising to call at least once a week and to come home for the holidays. Later that day we pulled into the parking lot of Cullen Ink to meet with Emmett to get the keys to the apartment we'd be staying in until we found a new one. When I walked into the shop, I was surprised at how up-scale it was. It had a separate seating area for the clients to wait and big private rooms with only one station per room and sofas and chairs to allow guests of the client's to sit and watch comfortably. There was artwork and photos all over the walls in the shop and each room displayed that artist's best work and judging by the blank walls in the back center room that would be my station. Just as I headed towards the back room, a big burly dark haired guy not much older than me screamed my name and lifted me off the ground in a bear hug, which was fitting as he looked like a bear.

"Emmett I presume," I asked.

"The one and only," he retorted.

"Well as you know I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella, and this is my daughter Nessa," I said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"She's too cute, so where's your boyfriend, I thought her father was coming…," I cut him off before he could finish

"Nope, just me and Nessa, daddy won't be around for awhile, if ever, long story, don't want to talk about it."

"Wow, that's a shame who could ever walk away from you two beautiful girls," he said with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah well, apparently he can. It's okay though because we're better off this way, he really wasn't there anyway. I mean he was present, but gone, get me," I honestly believed what I said, but the wounds were still fresh and I really didn't want to talk about Jacob. We were done and he was my past, my new mission in life is to be the best mother I can be to Nessa on my own.

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but hey…" Emmett turned to Nessa, "We're going to be best friends I know it and maybe we can find mommy here a good man what do you say kid?"

Nessa screamed and jumped up and down clapping her hands, which honestly surprised me because just two days prior she was crying saying she missed her daddy, but then she turned to Emmett,

"That would be so cool, but he has to be cute and he has to like me or the deal is off mister, and I'm going to call you Uncle Emmy bear 'cause you look like a bear or Uncle Em for short, is that okay?"

Wow, yet another shocking moment, it was then that I realized my six year old knew a lot more about mine and Jacob's relationship then I ever thought. Nevertheless, Emmett seemed like an overgrown kid himself so I didn't feel too bad about those two getting close. Nessa needs a strong, positive male figure in her life, so Uncle Em is who she chose.

"Okay kido, Uncle Em it is, now how would you like to meet Uncle Jazz," Emmett asked Nessa.

"Wow, two uncles, this is so cool," Nessa, responded. I couldn't help but to smile at how happy she was already. We haven't even been here a whole hour, that's when she turned to me and said, "Mommy, thanks so much for bringing me here, I'm going to love it," at that moment I thought I was going to cry, the only response I had was, "You're welcome baby."

Just then, a tall, lanky, blonde-haired man walked in and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Hale. I co-own Cullen Ink, I'm so glad you took our offer. We've been interested in you for quite some time. You are an amazing artist and with your style, L.A. will be great for you. The back room is yours, you can hang samples of your work if you'd like or you can just hang some of your airbrush designs, whichever you decide. The space is yours to do with as you see fit, the back room also has a door that leads to elevator to go upstairs to the apartments. We all live here above the shop, yours is a loft on the fourth floor, above me, I live on the third floor and Emmett here lives on the second floor. Your loft has roof access and the master suite has access to the balcony. If you like it and decide you want to stay here, we can work out a purchase option for you so, what do you say we get you unpacked?"

To say I was stunned was an understatement. Oh my god, a loft, roof access, master suite, balcony, I think I'm in heaven there is no way in hell I deserve all this, and I can't wait to see it.

"Um… wow, okay, I'm Bella by the way, but you guys didn't have to do that for me, thank you so much for everything, I agree though I needed to get out of Seattle, to leave all the drama behind. It's time to start over and give Nessa the life she deserves, so thank you both again for this opportunity, it means so much to me," I responded, shaking Jasper's hand and giving both Emmett and Jasper a hug.

"No problem, like I said Emmett and I have been trying to get you here for awhile so we are honored you agreed to come."

With that, we all headed to the elevator, up to the fourth floor, and to my new home.

Walking into my loft was unbelievably breath taking, it was huge and open, with a big kitchen, (which was my second home, I loved to cook). The living room was a deep burgundy color with big open windows and a beautiful brick fire place, it will definitely go well with my black furniture. The kitchen was probably the biggest room in the loft with brand new professional quality stainless steel appliances and a six-burner gas stove, black marble counter tops, and dark cherry oak cabinets. I swear this place was built just for me; it's everything I've ever dreamed of. As I ventured further into the loft, I found a huge wrought iron staircase, which evidently led to the master suite. I followed the staircase up and what I found floored me. The walls were red brick unlike the rest of the house, which was drywall and wallpaper. The closet was the size of a small bedroom with the same dark cherry oak cabinetry as the kitchen. There was also an island in the middle full of drawers. The bathroom was beyond amazing again dark cherry oak cabinets and black marble counter tops; it had two sinks, a shower stall that could fit five people. The shower had two showerheads on either side and a waterfall on the back wall. The glass doors were so nice I swore they were made out of crystal and the bathtub, don't get me started on the bathtub, it was big enough to fit three Emmett's comfortably with a waterfall fixture and Jacuzzi jets, wow, was all I could say.

After a tour of my room, I headed back down stairs. I noticed a door off to the side of the living room behind the staircase, I assumed it was Nessa's room, but found out it was an office with bookshelves lining the walls and big black desk in the middle of the room. There was a drafting table against one wall; it was set up with an airbrush compressor and paint guns. Emmett and jasper must have done their research on me to know about me being an airbrush artist and the type of equipment I use because it was everything I had in my studio back in Seattle. I went back out into the living room and found Emmett and Nessa playing. Nessa was on Emmett's back and Emmett was crawling around on all fours, it was the funniest thing I've ever seen, but because I couldn't find the door to Nessa's room I asked Emmett and he told me that it was off to the side of the kitchen, so I went off to find it. Nessa's room was beautiful, the walls had light pink wallpaper, and unlike the dark hardwood floors of the rest of the loft this room had light white oak floors that made her room look even brighter, I was starting to wonder if they knew what kind of furniture we had because all of Nessa's was white and pink. She also had an en suite bathroom with a little mini Jacuzzi tub like my own and a mini shower stall as well, she's going to love it. Just then, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find the moving guys there with everything, now my house becomes a home.

Later that day after we had everything moved into my loft there was another knock at the door, I wasn't expecting anyone else so I looked at Emmett questioningly and he just smirked at me like something was funny. I didn't even get the door open before a beautiful caramel haired woman practically jumped on me hugging me followed by a tall, handsome, blonde gentleman who was laughing at the sight before him. When I was finally able to pry the beautiful woman off me she apologized and introduced herself as Esme Cullen, Emmett's mother, and her husband Carlisle Cullen, Emmett's father.

"Hi, how are you, I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you," I said to them both shaking their hands.

"We've heard so much about you, we're so happy to finally get to meet you," Esme said.

I looked quizzically at Emmett because neither one of his parents looked like him and I'm guessing he understood my confusion, because he explained to me that he was adopted when he was 10 years old and that's how he understands the present, but yet still absent father. I understood a lot now as to his demeanor and his way with children. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and I all sat around talking and socializing for hours while Nessa was in her room reading her favorite stories. Just then Jasper's phone rang so he stepped out of the room, when he came back he explained that it was Alice, his wife, and she was wondering if we all wanted to go to Hale Storm, Jasper's sister and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie's bar, tonight to celebrate. Emmett started jumping up and down much like Nessa had done earlier in the shop, chanting "Can we, can we, can we," I explained to them I would love to but I have nowhere for Nessa to go and that was when Esme offered to keep her while we went out and got a taste of the L.A. night life. I thanked her and agreed we'd go under one condition, we take my car, since we'd be meeting the girls there, so with that I went to my bedroom to shower and get ready for a much needed night out.

While I was in getting ready Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Nessa all went downstairs, Jasper to his apartment and everyone else to Emmett's, to get ready to go. I chose my typical wardrobe of Ed Hardy jeans, long sleeve shirt, and hat paired up with my Doc Martens. I left my hair down and did my make up in a neutral color, I don't really need it so why waste time putting it on. When I was ready I headed down to Emmett's to wait for everyone else, Jasper was wearing jeans, sneaks, and a button down and Emmett was wearing nothing but Marc Ecko's "Cut & Sew" line, from his hat to his shoes and I'm sure if they had them his underwear and socks would be "Cut & Sew" as well. On the way to the bar Emmett informed me that we'd be meeting the girls and his cousin there, this is too cool, my first night in L.A. and I'm already meeting new people, I can defiantly tell L.A. was a good move.

When we arrived at Hale Storm everyone was waiting outside for us, as I pulled up to the valet I swear my new found friends were going to ruin their clothes from the amount of drool coming from their wide open, gaping mouths, from staring at my car. Yeah that's why I have a Boss ,302 I love to turn heads, so just for fun I revved the engine and scared the valet guy shitless, now that was funny. After I handed the keys over to the valet I explained to him that if there was so much as one scuff mark on my pretty baby, he'd be eating his dick through a straw, he nodded and took my car to the parking garage. Emmett introduced me to his girlfriend Rosalie. She was wearing a white and black top with jeans, pumps, and a flower necklace. She had the same blonde hair as Jasper, yep definitely related. She was tall, skinny and just plain beautiful. I was then introduced to Jasper's wife Alice, she's just a ball of energy dressed in a white dress and heels, with short, spiky, black hair, she couldn't be any taller than five foot without those shoes, but she was cute, Jasper calls her Pixie, haven't figured out why yet, but I'm sure I'll find out soon. Just then Emmett turned to Rosalie and asked,

"So, has Masen graced us with his presence yet?"

"Nope, not yet, you know how Edward is, has to be fashionably late as always,"

"Go figure, I get him a date and he stands her up." Emmett responded.

"He'll be here; you know since he got that new bike, he can't pass up a chance to show it off. Well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear." Rosalie retorted.

I turned around, noticed a black 2011 Honda CBR1000RR pulling up and a gorgeous bronze haired man in a black shirt, shorts, and hat got off, and gave Emmett a man hug and exchanged greetings rather explicitly.

"What the fuck is up Cullen, where's your bitch ass been, you ain't got time for ya boy anymore."

"Hey now there's ladies around. I want you to meet Miss Isabella Swan; she's the new artist I was telling you about." Emmett then turned to me, "Bella, this is my cousin and regular client of mine Edward Masen, you'll have to ignore his foul mouth he thinks he's a bad ass with that motorcycle and all, he forgets how to act when women are around, our father's taught us better than that."

With that, I turned to face Edward while directing my comment at Emmett,

"That's okay Emmy bear, I understand, he needs to overcompensate for something obviously because he'd cum on himself once he saw my car whoop his little ricers ass. Nothing like good old American muscle to stimulate those hormones, anyway, I thought we were here to get drunk, so how about it boys or are we light weights." I started laughing as I finished my comment when Edwards jaw dropped open, then he turned to Emmett,

"You weren't lying earlier when you said this one's a spitfire, I like it and we'll have to see about that car later."

"Yeah, I guess we will, but speaking of my car is there a drag strip anywhere around here, I really need to take my baby out and stretch her legs, she's itching to break a buck twenty." I responded.

Edward replied, "I'm sure we can find you one but there is no need when we have wide open highway to play with."

"I'm sorry, but I only race on legal tracks. I don't do it on the street, one because I'm not risking my life to the unknown, I have a little girl that needs me, two my father is chief of police back home in Seattle and raised me better, and three I prefer to have an E.T.A clock so you can see how quickly I kicked your ass." I said while smiling at Edward, just then Jasper spoke up,

"Ok kids, are we here to have a pissing contest or get drunk and celebrate Bella's arrival? Now, let's get a move on," just then Jasper looks to me then to Edward, "and you two can decide later if you're going to fuck on the CBR or in the mustang, but do that later and in the garage I don't want to see it."

I turned to Jasper with a peeved expression on my face

"And what prey tell would make you think that I'd even give that arrogant, pompous, asshole the time of day let alone drop trough for him. You have lost your damn mind, did you hit your head moving boxes or something, please I'd be better off back with Jacob then to hook up with dickward over here, plus as good looking as he may be, I need a man, not a little skater boy; savvy."

Just then I heard a booming laughter as Emmett fell over on the floor, but after he finally caught his breath he turned to Edward who looked quite pissed at the moment and said,

"Yo dude, she hasn't even known you for five minutes and she's already figured you out to a T, damn man, she just busted your balls so hard I think I heard them split like walnuts. Dude you're fucked, good luck on your little mission to get Bella, and don't deny it I see those wheels turning, anyway let's go get drunk, Bella, after you."

With that, we all headed inside, found a table, and ordered a round of Corona's with lime, a moment later the beers arrived and Edward stated the conversation.

"So, Bella, you have a little girl, Emmett never said anything about that."

"Yeah, Nessa she's six"

"Cool, cool, so who is Jacob, you know the guy you'd be better off back with than to hook up with me."

"I know who you're talking about, and he's Nessa's father and my ex-fiancée, we broke up right before I moved here"

"Why if you don't mind me asking, I mean, why didn't he at least come with you if your daughter moved with you. Wouldn't he want to be with her, if not to be with his family? I don't understand that, I don't mean to get to personal, you can tell me to shut up anytime."

The weird thing was that it didn't bother me, Edward asking about Jacob, there was something about him that made me want to tell him. There was some kind of connection to him that I couldn't explain, I trusted him and felt that he needed to know what had happened, that thought alone scared me shitless, I just got out of a bad relationship and the idea of getting into new one was just flat out frightening.

"Well, Jacob is in jail, so he couldn't come. Even if that weren't the case he wouldn't have come. He may have been present in our lives, but hell, he was gone more than he was home. I did everything for my family and when the bastard vandalized the shop, I worked in then turned around and cheated on me with my best friend with whom I got into a fistfight, that was it. Enough was enough and I kicked his sorry ass out and my dad arrested him, he's spending 18 months in jail with a shit load of stuff to do when he gets out like probation and all that. You know I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all of this. I'm just going to ruin the night with my sob story, woe is me, single mother trying to get by, but it's not like that at all, I love my daughter and my life, I just won't be held down by another individual. If I'm going to spend my time with someone other than my daughter, they need to be worth my time and someone who lifts me up. Anyway let's drink."

"Wow, I'm sorry. You are a very strong woman and I admire that. I completely agree with you, I too just recently broke up with my girlfriend of four years, Tanya, the stupid hag cheated on me with some Hollywood hotshot, that's the downside to living in L.A., but who knows maybe we can be of assistance to each other, you know a shoulder to cry on of sorts."

Um… wow, did he really say that, I was dumbfounded, maybe there is something more than a pretty face.

"Yeah, maybe, now let's drink up I want to have fun, not talk about bullshit."

Later that night we were getting ready to head out and I being the driver only had a couple of drinks as well as the other girls. The men on the other hand got trashed and seeing as how no one could explain to me how to get Edward home and I was not letting him ride his bike home I decided what the hell might as well just put him on the couch and bring him back in the morning. With that, we all loaded up and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, Stephanie Myer does. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3: Unsuspected**

Edward protested the whole way out to the parking lot. He was arguing with me that he could get himself home, that he does it all the time. As true as that may be, in the few hours I've spent here with Edward something about him made me feel as if I've known him forever. There was some strange connection between us and I think I actually started to care about him in that short period of time. I've never even felt this kind of connection with Jacob, but like I said it's strange. I almost felt that I would be lost if something were to happen to him, so I continued to tell him that he was coming home with me.

"Bella, you really don't have to do this, I can get myself home. I've gotten home being drunker than this before."

"Edward, I'm sorry, but you can't even stand up on your own. I can't find it in my conscience to allow you to get on that bike; I would feel guilty if anything happened to you."

"Why do you care, you've just met me. How do you know I'm not some ex axe murderer?" Okay, he got me there, damn, now what do I say? Do I tell him that I feel this weird connection with him, damn it, damn it, damn it, I can't deal with this shit, I'm not drunk enough, fuck.

"Look Edward, you're coming home with me and sleeping on my couch and that's final, so no more protesting. Besides, if you were, an axe murderer I highly doubt Em would have introduced us; he has put too much effort into getting me here to blow it on some psycho. Now put your seatbelt on." Edward stopped fighting with me and leaned his head back on the headrest, I guess realizing it was futile I was going to win. He let out a sigh and turned to look at me,

"I'll have to admit this is a nice car, I'd never picture a sweet girl like you driving a beast like this."

"Well, this _beast _as you put it is my pride and joy second to my daughter, which whom you'll meet in the morning. Speaking of which there are a few ground rules. One, your clothes stay on, I don't need Nessa waking up and seeing a strange half naked man asleep on my couch, two; watch your language around her, you have quite the foul mouth, and three; don't act like a dumb ass. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I think I can. You know has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?" Wow, that was completely out of left field and I think I'm blushing. Oh my god, I am blushing, I don't blush. I am Isabella Marie Swan, strong, independent, confident Bella. What is happening to me, what is this man doing to me? This can't be happening, this man, for whom I've only known for a matter of hours cannot be tearing down my walls like this, no, this just… no. What do I say? How do I react to this? I can't let him know he has this effect on me, he'll just use it to gain control over me and no man has control over me, I'll play it off, yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll play it off and be nonchalant about it.

"And you're drunk." Wow, that came out a little harsher than I planned, way to go Bella, way to be nonchalant, great, now I'm talking to myself, damn it, how does he do that.

"As true as that may be that still doesn't change the fact that you're beautiful, I don't think I've met anyone as beautiful as you, but it's not just physical, you're a beautiful person. I mean you're a strong woman and I admire that. You've managed to survive a relationship with a guy who seems to be a complete and total ass, someone who does not deserve a woman like you might I add, and you've still managed to raise your daughter, you have a good job, a nice home, and hell, even a bad ass car. You deserve to have a good man in your life." Stoically, Edward rolled his head to stare out the window as we drove, while I sat looking out at the road ahead of me stunned. Who would have known that assward could be so pensive. At that point I had to fight back the tears because no one other than my father has ever said that to me and what makes matters worse is he doesn't even know me, I guess that just reiterates that feeling that we've known each other forever. I didn't say anything after that and we drove the rest of the way back to my apartment in a comfortable silence.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the back lot of the shop where there was a garage for us to park our cars and an elevator to give us access to the apartments. I turned to Edward, who somewhere in the last fifteen minutes had fallen asleep, and shook him lightly telling him we had arrived. He groggily opened his eyes, seeming a little confused, and looked around. In a hushed tone I said to him,

"Hey, are you good to stand long enough to get you to the fourth floor or do you need help?"

"I should be good, but stick close just in case." At that, I walked around to help Edward out of the car and walked next to him to the elevator. Once we were in, I pushed the button for the fourth floor and told Edward that he had to be quite because Nessa was sleeping and I wasn't sure if Esme and Carlisle were still awake. He nodded his head in agreement. Once we were inside, I directed him into the living room where Emmett's parents were still awake and sitting on the love seat watching television. I sat Edward down on the sofa and went to get him blankets, which conveniently had been unpacked and sitting on my bed in my room. When I walked back in Edward was talking to Esme and it seemed more like a private conversation so I stood back trying to go unnoticed until they were finished.

"You know Edward you really need to cut back. This is what, the third night in a row that you've gone out drinking and had to stay at someone else's because you've had too much to drink, now I know you're going through a lot with your parent's death and all, but as some point you have to let it go. I love you like a son and I've watched you grow up, so trust me I know how hard it is we've all had to deal with Elizabeth and Sr.'s death, but you have to ask yourself the question of what they would think if they saw you like this. It breaks my heart to see you destroy yourself, you are a smart, caring, outgoing man, please don't throw that away. You always know you have me and Carlisle here to talk to if you need someone."

"I know, I know, can we just not talk about this right now, Bella was nice enough to let me stay here and she doesn't even know me, I really don't want her to hear you. She thinks I'm an asshole already; I don't want her to think I'm a fucked up drunk too. I mean I've only just met her, but there is something about her, something that just draws me to her, I can't explain it, I just don't want her to think the worst of me." By this time, I was trying to choke back the sob that was threatening to escape my throat; I didn't think he could feel the same way, especially in such a short time. I just wanted to run over, hug him, and tell him everything will be okay, but I couldn't let him know I was here and heard him. Just as I was about walk in and make my presence known Esme spoke again,

"Well honey, there is definitely something special about her, I love her as though she were the daughter I've never had, and I know what you mean about that pull, but if you want her to get to know you, you're going to have to open up to her…" Edward cut her off,

"But what if I get hurt, what if she thinks I'm mental and doesn't want anything to do with me? I would feel lost without her and I don't even know her. I couldn't live with myself if I caused her to run away." It almost sounded as if Edward himself were choking back sobs as well; he was so passionate in what he was saying that my barrier almost broke. Before anyone could say anything else, I cleared my throat and apologized for interrupting their conversation. Edward looked at me with a worried look on his face, probably wondering if I had heard what he had said. Before he could worry too much I spoke up,

"Here are some blankets. If you'd like to take a shower I have a pair of board shorts and a wife beater that I'm sure will fit you. If you'd like anything to eat Emmett had the refrigerator stocked so please help yourself, but I do insist you drink some water to rehydrate yourself to minimize your hangover in the morning, Nessa can be quite animated in the mornings."

"Thank you, I think I will take that shower and maybe get something to eat before bed. You know you really didn't have to do this, but thank you again for being so kind, and I'm sorry for being such an asshole earlier. I have a tendency of doing that when I first meet someone, especially someone I find myself attracted to."

"Um… wow, thank you I guess. You can use my bathroom right through that door and to the left; I set out the clothes for you and a clean towel. There is also some neutral scented soap in the shower as well; I don't think you really want to smell like a girl. While you're taking a shower, I'll cook you something to eat, is there anything in particular you'd like?" I almost wanted to ask to join him, but that wouldn't lead to any good so I had to do something to occupy my mind while sex on legs was naked in my shower, so I offered to cook for him. Wow you're already cooking for him, Bella, are you sure you're not moving things along too quickly. You're having him sleep over, he'll be naked in your shower, and you're even cooking for him. Damn it there it goes again, I'm going insane.

"No nothing in particular, whatever you want will be fine with me, but do you think you can help me to the shower and show me how everything works," he asked with a crooked grin. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was up to something and if I were being honest with myself, I wouldn't mind doing whatever it was he had planned.

"Sure, come with me," I took him up the stairs, into the bathroom and turned on the shower to let the water warm up, before I could turn around I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and felt Edward's warm breath on my ear.

"Mmm"

"Um… Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay away from you any longer, I had to touch you, to feel the warmth of your smooth skin. I wanted to take in your intoxicating scent. The things you do to me Bella, the things you make me feel are unlike anything I've ever felt before and no woman has ever made me feel like this." Just then I he pressed himself against my back and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Bella, I want you to feel what you do to me, I know it's too soon, but I can't wait any longer, you need to know what you do to me." Then I felt him press his hips into my back and I felt the bulge in his shorts. I shuddered at the sensation his body elicited through me.

"Mmm… Ed… Ed… Edward," I finally choked out, "I don't think we should be doing this, I mean Carlisle and Esme are right out in the living room and Nessa's in bed sleeping, plus we've only just met are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked him trying not to stutter and maintain my composure.

"Why don't you go out and tell them bye and if you're quite I'm sure Nessa won't even know what's happening."

I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I walked out to the living room and thanked Esme and Carlisle, telling them good night and inviting them for dinner one night this week. They both hugged me, told me it was there pleasure, and to take care of Edward for them. If they only knew what was about to happen, I don't think they'd be asking that of me. Just the thought alone of what was going to happen in my shower frightened me because that's not who I am, I don't have sex with random men mere hours after meeting them, this is completely out of character for me. I tried reasoning with myself, but came up empty handed, the only thing I could think of was "Hell, I'm starting over, I might as well start it off with a bang," and a bang it will be. I walk them to the door and thanked them again shutting and locking the door behind them eager to get back to Edward.

When I came back into the bathroom Edward was already in the shower so I stripped down as quickly as I could and entered the shower to join him. What I saw upon entering could only be seen in my wildest dreams. Edward's body was that of a Greek god. He had chiseled abs, muscular arms and thighs, and a deep cut v leading down to porn sized cock. His cock was mouth watering, a perfect ten. It was long and thick, the head was proportioned perfectly with his shaft, and it was round and pulsing. The pulsing was calling to me almost like the heart under the floorboard in Poe's _Telltale Heart _it sang to me. I wanted him so bad and to see the steam rise up around him and the water running off his body as he stood under the spray with his head held back and his fingers running through his bronze hair. I felt my center heat up and ache, I couldn't take much more, I now understood what he meant by the things I do to him because I'll be damned if he wasn't doing the same to me. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck snaking my hands into his hair and pulled him into probably the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced, because I needed him to know what he was doing to me.

"Edward, I've never done this before, you know, fuck someone I just met, I just felt you should know that before this happens."

"Mmmm… neither have I, but God Bella I need you. I need you in the worst kind of way." Just then he buried his face in the crook of my neck and started to place open mouthed kisses along my neck. He snaked his arms around my waist and his hands cupped my ass as he lifted me up to him. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and I felt his cock which was now wedged between us slide in my folds as he pulled me to him, causing me my hips to buck into his while I let out a hiss.

"God Bella, I need you now, but I have to ask, are you on birth control because I don't have a condom with me."

"Yes, I am, now please I need you too, I need to feel your massive cock inside my pussy now. Jesus Christ, Edward, I feel like I'm going to explode." With that, Edward slid his hand down between us and positioned his head at my entrance and before I could say anything else he had sheathed himself in me with one trust as we both hissed in pleasure. The feeling of Edward inside of me like that was a feeling I've never felt before, I felt complete for the first time in my life, like this is what I've been missing all this time. Edward turned and pushed me up against the cold tile wall and started thrusting slowly in and out of me while nipping at my neck. The sensation was beyond amazing. When his hand found my breast and he started grunting, I think I just about came right then and there, but instead I let out a moan that sounded almost feral and dug my nails into his back. Edward must have liked it when I started pulling his hair because he started moaning, cursing, and thrusting harder into me bringing on my first orgasm.

"God Bella, you feel so good…ung… fuck…I'm so close, I need you to cum with me Bella, can you do that for me, please Bella cum with me."

That was all I needed to hear, him saying my name because with that I came a second time screaming his name as he spilled his warm fluids into me grunting my name at the same time. His trusts became slower and more sensual as we both started to come down from our intense climax. After Edward pulled out of me, we just stood there holding each other in a passionate embrace not saying anything. The water stated to get cold so we took that as our cue to get out and dry off. As Edward was getting dressed, I walked out into my room to get dressed myself choosing a sapphire blue tank top and boy short panties. As I was pulling my tank top on I felt Edward place his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder just as he had done before we got in the shower and whisper in my ear,

"That was amazing, I don't want anyone else but you, and no one will ever be able to do it for me after that, you made me feel like home being with you. I can't lose you."

I was shocked at how open he was being, so I felt it only fair to be as open with him as well,

"I agree, it was amazing and I too feel at home with you, would you like to sleep in here with me instead of the sofa?"

"I would love too."

Edward and I walked over to the bed and we each folded down the comforter and slid under the covers moving to the center of the bed where Edward and I lay face to face saying good night, placing a passionate kiss on each other's lips and in the arms of one another, we fell quickly into a blissful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers who have stuck around. My daughter's surgery went well and she has recovered remarkably. I finally got Chapter 4 finished and have started on Chapter 5, so without further ado, I give you Chapter 4.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Morning After

EPOV

I was having the most amazing dream ever about a beautiful brunette woman and have the most amazing shower sex I've ever had. The sunlight was streaming in through the window and I knew after last night I have one hell of a hang over. I didn't want to deal with that quite yet so I went to roll over and bury my head in my pillows, but found that I couldn't. There was a weight on my chest that wouldn't let me move. When I opened my eyes I found the source of said weight. Staring back at me were vaguely familiar eyes, but the face seemed wrong. As my brain caught up to me, I realized that I hadn't dreamt the amazing shower sex; I had remembered it and everything with Bella last night came rushing back to me. It was then that I realized the weight was actually Bella's six-year-old daughter sitting on my chest, staring at me. Squinting my eyes I greeted the little one,

"Good morning, Nessa."

"Who are you and what are you doing in my mommy's bed?" she responded with the most serious look on her face. I found myself terrified of this six-year-old little girl all of the sudden.

"Um… well… I'm… um… Edward?" I responded. Why did that sound like a question? Just then I felt Bella start to stir.

"Nessa, what are you doing?" Bella asked groggily as if she didn't know I was there.

"Mommy, who is this strange man in your bed?" Nessa asked.

"Strange man, what… oh, oops… Nessa meet Edward, Edward meet Nessa," Bella responded shyly.

"Okay, that's great, but what are you doing in mommy's bed. You are not my daddy," Nessa said stubbornly. Yep, she's Bella's daughter. No doubt about that. Before I could answer Bella spoke up.

"Nessa, Edward is a friend and were having a sleep over. Now, go to the kitchen and I'll be in there in a minute to make _Scooby Doo_ waffles," Bella told her. Nessa did, as Bella told her, but not happily.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about that, I figured she would sleep in like she usually does on Saturday and that we'd be up before her. She's never seen me with another man, let alone in my bed, other than her father. She was just taken a little off guard," she explained to me.

"Bella, it's okay, plus if last night meant anything then I'll be around a lot more. I want to get to know the both of you. I can't explain it but I feel drawn to you," I told her. I kissed Bella's forehead and climbed out of bed to put my clothes on, as did Bella, then followed her to the kitchen.

When we got to the kitchen Nessa was already pulling stuff, looked to be ingredients for waffles, out of the cabinets. Bella took a waffle iron out of the cabinet beside the stove, placed it on the counter, and turned it on to heat up. She helped Nessa measure the flour and baking powder, and then turned on the coffee pot.

"Mommy, I need a cup of milk and two eggs, then the batter will be down after I mix it," Nessa said to Bella.

"Okay Nes, but you know I have to pour the batter. The iron is hot," Bella answered, then turned to me,

"Edward, could you set the table, the plates and cups are in the cabinet above the dishwasher, and the silver ware are in the drawer to the right of the dishwasher. Thank you."

"No problem, it's the least I can do."

Twenty minutes later we were all sitting at the table eating home made _Scooby Doo_ waffles. I hope all of Bella's meals are this good the girl can cook. Nessa was telling Bella about everything she did with Grandma Es and Papa Car last night. I found myself enjoying the conversation between those two a lot more than I expected. It was nice to see Nessa excepting my aunt and uncle as part of her family. I was hoping I could find my own place in her family as well. I felt a connection with Bella that I've never felt before, even with Tanya, and I was sure at the time that Tanya was the one. Nessa was quickly making her own space in my heart and wanted to be and do everything for this little girl, for both of them if I'm being honest. I can't believe Jacob so willingly walked away from these two wonderfully amazing people.

We finished breakfast and I helped by cleaning up the kitchen and loading the dishwasher while Bella got Nessa dressed for the day. Shortly after we were loading into Bella's Mustang and on our way to Hale Storm to pick up my bike. Then the Spanish Inquisition resumed.

"So Edward, you're a friend of mommy's," Nessa started.

"Yes, I am," I responded.

"How did you meet my mommy?" She asked.

"Last night when we went out Emmett introduced us." I told her

"So, you're friends with Uncle Emmy?"

Hmm… Uncle Emmy? I am so using that against the asshole, I love this kid even more.

"Yeah actually, Uncle Emmy is my cousin and Grandma Es and Papa Car are my aunt and uncle."

"That's cool, I like uncle Emmy, he's my friend. Maybe one day we can be friends."

"I think that could be arranged," I told her. I started to think that maybe Nessa had run out of questions, but boy was I wrong. Her next question left me speechless.

"Are you mommy's boyfriend?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Um…" I looked at Bella and she just blushed and shrugged her shoulders, not really saying anything, so I figured I might as well be honest about that one too and see where it goes. "I would like to be if it's okay with you and your mommy."

"Well, we'll have to see about that mister," Nessa said so matter-of-factly. "Do you have a job, because mommy with NOT take care of you like she did for daddy. He was mean to mommy and mommy is done with mean, lazy people."

"Nessa!" Bella admonished.

"I own a custom paint shop," I explained to Nessa.

"What do you do there?"

"Well, I paint cars and airbrush designs on them, like the phoenix on your mom's car. I also do all the paper work and handle all the money."

"Oh, like what mommy does?"

"Um…well, yeah sort of, I guess. Your mom is a tattoo artist, so she paints pictures on people's skin, but I paint on people's cars." I did my best to explain to a six-year-old, I wasn't sure what she would understand and what she wouldn't, but what Nessa said next blew me away. I was not expecting to be told off by a six-year-old.

"Duh, stupid, I know what airbrushing is, my mommy does it too. She's teaching me how to airbrush, because I want to be an airbrush artist when I grow up."

"Nessa, that was not nice, now you need to apologize to Edward!" Bella said sternly.

"Sorry," Nessa pouted, with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl, that could put me six feet under, on her face. "But I'm not stupid," she added.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say you were stupid, I just didn't know that your mom was an airbrush artist is all." I explained to a rather pissed off Nessa.

"It's ok, she airbrushed the phoenix on her car, it matches the phoenix on her back."

I didn't want to tell her that I knew about the phoenix on Bella's back. I don't think that would have gone over very well. Nessa was quiet the rest of the way back to the club. When we got there Bella parked next to my bike and told Nessa to stay put for a minute. I told Nessa bye and that I'd see her again soon. I walked over and started the bike and was about to get on and take off when Bella got out of the car and walked over to me.

"Edward, I just want to say thank you for last night and how you handled Nessa this morning."

"That's not a problem, like I said you're special, and I really want to be with you."

"Me too, but we need to talk about last night, so here's my number, call me later."

With that she kissed my cheek and got back in the car. I got on my bike and headed home.

An hour later I was sitting on the couch reading the latest edition of _Auto Art Magazine_ when my phone rang. I was thinking about ignoring it, because I know I didn't give Bella my number and she's the only one I want to talk to, but I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emmett. I had an appointment with him later in the evening to finish my half sleeve, so I thought it may have had something to do with that, and boy was I wrong.

"Yeah"

"Masen! You fucker, how'd it go last night?" Emmett bellowed into the phone.

"Aww… Emmy you called to gossip, how sweet you fucking pansy!"

"Fu… wait, what the fuck did you call me, you little bastard? Last I checked you were not six and adorably cute."

"No, but I'm twenty seven and fuckably hot, and last night was great. Bella is an amazing woman."

"That she is, she's been through a lot so don't fuck it up. Piss her off and ten bucks says she rips your balls off dude."

"Yeah, I don't think she'll be ripping my balls off after last night." Why the fuck did I just say that, it wasn't even like that with her.

"Masen… please tell me you didn't, you did didn't you. I'm going to fucking kill you, you fucking bastard. I swear to fucking god, Masen, I will fuck your ass up if you hurt her. Bella isn't one of these fuck and duck kind of girls you pick up at a bar."

"Fucking a… dude, it's not even like that, yes we had sex last night, but I want to be with her. And yes I told her that so she doesn't get the wrong idea. She's it for me."

"Well, I'll be damned, Edward "Never gonna settle down" Masen want to settle down and get serious. I never thought I'd see the day."

"That's not even true, I was with Tanya, and you know that. You also know exactly why I'm not with her now."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. The relationship or whatever-the-fuck you want to call it was bullshit and you know it, but whatever we'll talk about this later when you come in later when you come it today."

"Bye bitch."

"Suck my cock, asshole."

I hung up the phone and put it on the table. Emmett brought up a point. My relationship with Tanya was bullshit and I don't ever want to get hurt like that again, but it's time to move on and I have to tell Bella about Tanya.

I went back to my magazine and read an article about a new paint that created some bad ass crackle affects as well as a new glow in the dark paint that you can airbrush over the design and see the color under it without the green haze the other glow in the dark paints left. When I was done I realized I had to be down at Cullen Ink in an hour to finish the piece on my upper arm. This was the last session and it would be done. It was a collage of different things that meant something to me and Tanya, a crib, a house, and a wedding chapel all up in flames because that's all that was left. I decided to jump in the shower then head out.

I pulled into the private parking garage and went in through the employee entrance. The room the door opened to was usually empty so I was surprised to see Bella sitting there giving after care instructions to a client. I quickly apologized and walked out into the atrium, as Emmett called it. "It was the heart of the shop," Emmett told me one day when I asked why he called it that. Jasper was sitting at the front counter doing research on the computer for a client when I sat down.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?"

"Dude, you're fucked, I know about last night. Fuck this up and I will fuck you up. We worked to damn hard to Bella here and if we lose her because of you and your dick, I will kill you."

"I get it, like I told Emmett it's not like that and how did you find out anyway."

"Bella came in all flustered and I finally got her to break down and tell me what happened. She feels something for you and is scared that you will leave her just like Jacob did."

Neither one of us had known Bella had been standing there until she spoke up.

"Both of you back room NOW!" she yelled.

Jasper and I looked at each other then walked back to her station. We sat down and Bella locked the door, she looked pissed so I knew we were in trouble.

"Jasper, I told you that in confidence because I thought you were my friend." She said to Jasper.

"Bella, I'm sorry we just don't want to lose you because Edward here can't keep his dick to himself." Jasper explained.

"I'm a big girl and can handle my own shit. I don't need you to protect me. Now Jasper go because Edward and I need to talk," she ruefully said.

As soon as Jasper left I felt the need to apologize for how thing were handled and for last night. I didn't want her to regret it and if she only wants to be friends I'll take what I can get.

"Bella, I'm sorr…" I started, but was cut off.

"Look, about last night, I'm just going to get straight to the point because I'm a no bullshit kind of person, that can't happen again. Nessa had a break down today when we got home. Like I told you this morning, she's never seen me with another guy other than Jake. Although she seemed okay with everything, that's just her way of dealing. Nessa misses her father and she doesn't know how to accept that he's not coming back. She loves and adores her father even though he was never there. It's going to take some time.

I don't want you to think that I didn't enjoy our time together last night, because I did, very much so. I just can't take the chances of having her go through all of that again. She means everything to me and she's all I have left after what that bastard did to me."

By the time Bella finished talking she was silently sobbing. I didn't know what to do, so I let my instincts kick in. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close while she cried into my chest. When the tears stopped I lifted Bella's chin so she could look me in the eyes.

"Do you have anymore clients for the day?"

"No, that was my last appointment, why?"

"Because we need to talk, well I need to tell you something about me and I'd rather do it upstairs."

"Um… okay, let me talk to Emmett, then I need to call Alice and let her know. She's got Nessa and I don't know how long this will talk."

With that she walked out, I assume to go talk to Emmett and call Alice. About twenty minutes later she came back in, cleaned her station and grabbed her purse.

"Okay, I'm all set let's go," she said and walked out the back door to the stairwell.

Once we got inside her apartment, Bella went to the kitchen to grab a beer. She grabbed a second one and silently offered it to me.

"Why don't we sit in the living room and get comfy, this may take awhile." I told her.

Bella acquiesced and we moved to the couch, each of us at one end facing the other.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about."

"I want to talk to you about Tanya."

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know that I will be posting a blog link on my profile sometime within the hour. I will have news updates as well as photos posted there. I also wanted to let you all know that I will be pulling the other two stories I have posted, as I don't have the inspiration to complete them at the time. I do have an idea for another fic floating around in my head, but I'm not sure as to whether or not I will develop it and post it just yet. I'd like to get your opinion on it I'll post the basic outline on my blog and let you the readers decide if you are interested in it. Again thank you to everyone who has hung in there this long. I appreciate more than you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Real Me**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I graduate college next week, so things have been crazy. This chapter is shorter than my other chapters. It's a pretty heavy chapter and I didn't want anything to take away from Edward's story. I hope you enjoy and tune in at the bottom for some news.**

**BPOV**

When I woke up this morning, I though last night was a dream. I've never been so happy to do something so reckless. The sex was amazing, but that wasn't the reckless part. I wasn't worried about getting pregnant because I have an IUC in place that doesn't come out for another few months. I had it put in when Nessa was a year and a half old. Jacob was talking about wanting to get me pregnant again, because he wanted a son to carry on his name. I didn't want to have another child with him, so without him knowing I went to the doctors and had a five year implant inserted. No, the reckless part was my heart. This man makes me feel things I've never felt before and it scares me shitless.

We had a great breakfast and Nessa was being her usual self, until we got in the car. She started getting rude and snarky with Edward, that's when I knew something was wrong. When we got home I said something to her about her attitude. Nessa broke down crying that she didn't want a new daddy, she wants _her_ daddy back. I was able to calm her down enough to drop her off with Alice while I went to work.

Things didn't get much better at the shop. Jasper picked up on my mood and somehow got me to spill. I told him everything about last night, this morning, and Nessa's break down. He didn't look happy, but when Em came in and asked Jazz what was bothering him, he told Em about what happened with Edward. Em told me to be careful, that Edward was a good guy, but he was a player. Needless to say that killed my fucking day. Hearing Emmett call Edward a player only confirmed my suspicions about last night. I can't let this happen and risk Nessa getting hurt. Oh, but of course that wasn't the worst of it. As I was finishing up with my last appointment and going over after care with my client, the back door opens and who should appear, but Edward-fucking-Masen. He apologized for interrupting and walked out to the atrium and told Jazz he was waiting for Em. That's when I heard Jazz going off on Edward about last night. That was my last straw and I was beyond pissed. I walked my client out and confronted the boys, yes boys, because that's what they were acting like.

I got even more pissed off when I started crying after telling Edward about Nessa and that I can't do this. When he put his arms around me and held me until I calmed down I felt at home and scared me even more. I mean I don't even know him. So when Edward said he needed to talk, I was on edge and petrified. I talked to Em and Alice and all was good so I took Edward upstairs and got a beer. I fucking needed to get through this shit.

Now, I was sitting on my couch facing Edward who was sitting on the opposite side, about to have a fucking panic attack because of all the things he wants to talk about, it's his ex-fiancé. That fucking bitch.

"I want to tell you about Tanya," he says.

"Why do we need to talk about Tanya, she's your ex?" I asked, we shouldn't be talking about her unless last night was a lie. Wait, what am I thinking, I don't care. Nessa is all that matters to me, I don't need Edward.

"She is, but I want you to get a better understanding of how serious I am, and the truth about Tanya will help. She's not just my ex who cheated on me. She was supposed to be the mother of my child."

Oh, well that changes things a bit. She was pregnant? What does he mean supposed to be?

"What do you mean she was supposed to be the mother of your child?" I clarified.

"Like I said, get comfortable, it's long story."

I took another long drag of my beer, as Edward did the same.

"I met Tanya through a mutual friend. She was beautiful and funny; I was attracted to her almost instantly. We got to know each other over time and enjoyed spending time together. We sort of fell into our relationship and before I knew it she was moving in with me."

Edward's fidgeting was making me nervous, but I couldn't understand how someone "sort of falls into a relationship," so I asked for clarification.

"Tanya and I spent all of our free time together. Eventually we were holding hands and making out. That of course led us to sleep together. We never discussed our relationship or making it official it was just implied that we were together. She started calling me her boyfriend one day and I never corrected her."

"How did she end up living with you?"

Edward sighed loudly, "I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. We had a major lack of communication. Tanya just started spending the night and little by little her stuff started showing up in my apartment. I didn't even realize it at first, but eventually she just never left."

"Wow, that's insane…" I murmured, mostly to myself.

"Yeah, about a year later I realized I was in love with her, or so I thought. That's when I felt it was time to introduce her to my parents. They didn't like her and my relationship with my parents became strained. Anyway, I proposed to her two and a half years after we met. It was the middle of summer just after my 26th birthday. We had planned to get married that next summer on the fourth of July under the fireworks. It never happened because the day before the wedding my parents were killed when some girl texting oh her cell phone ran a red light."

Edward's eyes were getting glassy with unshed tears, I felt bad for him. I know what it feels like to lose a parent. My mom died when I was little. I did the only thing I could think of, I moved closer to him on the couch and wrapped his hand in mine and just held it as a way of comforting him.

"A few months after they died and the wedding was postponed, Tanya found out she was pregnant. I was crazy happy, I had always wanted a family. I started working more hours at the shop to make sure we had money put away for the baby. Tanya wasn't happy about my hours or about the baby. She was a lingerie model and all she did was complain about how fat she was going to get and that she'd never get a job.

At this point Edward's tears were silently rolling down his cheek. My heart ached to make his pain go away, but I didn't know what to say or do, so I let him continue.

"I tried to reassure her that she could still work, but I guess it wasn't enough. When she was about five months pregnant, Tanya called me at the shop saying I needed to come home. When I got to the apartment she told me she had just come home from the hospital and that she didn't call me because she didn't want me to have to miss work. I told her that was ridiculous and asked what happened. She told me she had had a miscarriage."

"Edward, I'm so sorry, that had to have been devastating for the both of you."

"It was for me and I thought it was for her too, but I was wrong. After the miscarriage we started drifting apart, Tanya would stay out late and take on as many jobs as she could. Six months later I came home early from work, I knew Tanya was home and I wanted to surprise her. I was going to take her out to dinner and just spend some time with her in hopes that we could get our relationship back on track. When I got home I found Tanya in our bed with my best friend who had introduced us. When I confronted her she told me that they had been together for almost a year and that she didn't miscarry she had a late term abortion because he had threatened to leave her if she didn't. He didn't want to raise another man's baby. After that I left."

I was stunned, how could a woman do that. I could never imagine giving Nessa up, especially for another man.

"Edward, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No one deserves to go through something like that."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said through his tears, "as much as it hurts to have lost my son, it was a blessing in disguise."

"How could anything good come from losing a child?" I asked completely bewildered at his casualness.

"I got to see Tanya for who she was. I would never want to raise children with someone like that. And because of what she did I was giving the opportunity to meet a great woman with whom I hope to get to know a lot better."

I choked on my beer when he said that. My only reply was, "Um… wow, okay?"

"Bella, if there is one thing I learned from my relationship with Tanya; it was the importance of communication. I've said it last night and this morning, but I'll say it again. I want to get to know you and Nessa. I'm drawn to you and I don't want to fight it."

"I feel the same way, but I have to think about Nessa. She's still adjusting to the move, she starts a new school on Monday, and then there's everything with Jake. She just pretty much lost her father, even though he was never there, he was her father none-the-less. I'm afraid that it's too much too fast for her."

"Okay, I have an idea, so hear me out. Why don't we take things slowly? I won't spend the night again and I'll limit the time I'm around Nessa for the time being, but I do want to spend time with you both. I think I can help Nessa deal with losing her father, it could be something we bond over and maybe she'll learn to trust me. Will you please at least give us a chance?"

I sat there for awhile thinking about what he's said, and he has a point. I think Edward spending the night is what triggered Nessa's panic attack, so what harm would come of us just hanging out and him leaving before Nessa goes to bed. He understands that Nessa is my priority.

"Alright, we'll give it a shot, but no more sleep over's and no displays of affection in front of Nessa, are we clear?"

"Crystal. So that means I still get to kiss you?"

"That depends on your answer to my next question. Why would Emmett call you a player and tell me to be careful?"

"UGGHH…I'm going to kill that little fucker. After I left Tanya and moved into the loft above the shop I went through a phase where I thought I could deal with the hurt and anger by fucking anything with two legs and a pussy. No strings attached, just plain out fucking. I may have broken a few hearts because of it. It was when I realized how ashamed my parents would have been that I got my shit together. It wasn't one of my proudest moments."

"But it's not going to happen again, right? Last night didn't happen because Tanya was brought up was it? If we're going to do this, you're guaranteeing me that I'll be enough for you. I was cheated on once I will not tolerate having it happen again."

"Abso-fucking-lutely, you're it for me, no one else can even compare."

"Okay, now shut up and fucking kiss me already."

Edward and I shared a slow sensual kiss on my couch, but things turned heated fast. He pulled me into his lap and ground his erection into my pelvis. We were grinding and making out like a couple of horny teens when I caught a glimpse of the time and realized we had been here for two hours and I had to go get Nessa.

"I'll call you so we can make plans for next weekend."

"Okay Bella, I can't wait."

I gave him one final kiss as we walked downstairs, him to the garage, me to Alice's. I'm going to give Edward a chance and I really hope he doesn't make me regret this.

**A/N: So that's Edward's story of how his relationship with Tanya ended. I just wanted to let you guys know I'm working on outlining a new fic. It will probably be about another month before I have it up, but in the mean time check out my blog www (dot) twimom220 (dot) blogspot (dot) com or follow me on twitter twimom220. Thank you to all of you who have hung in there with me. Updates should start to come quicker now that life is slowing down for me, but I don't want to set an update schedule in case something happens.**


End file.
